The letter from you
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: "I'm standing ten feet away, looking at her, admiring her." Demi and Selena don't know eachother, Demi writes Selena a letter, and...yeah. Read and see what will happen. : Demena femslash.


A/N: So, bad me for not updating Dreamland, but I seriously have no inspiration for that story anymore, so when I do write more on it I think I'll try to end it.

**This story just came to me when I was sitting in the corridor writing. I had no idea what to write about, so I thought that I'd look around in the corridor in another person's view, and I saw myself, hehe. XD So this story is very egoistic. No, but… I don't know, I was the inspiration, and that's it. :) R/R pwease.**

She's always sitting there, alone in the corridor, writing in her notebook as if her hand's on fire. Her bangs fall in her face and I fight the urge to go and brush them away. Her gorgeous brown eyes that I've only seen once, she walked by in the corridor, glanced up at me, but looked away as soon as her eyes met my own.

I stand ten feet away, watching her, admiring her. I love the way she dresses, not that it's something special, but it's her. She wouldn't be Demi without those clothes.

I wonder how it would be like to wear her washed out band tees. I wonder how she smells, a scent of honey maybe, strawberries or citrus. I don't know and neither do I care, because I'm sure that whatever her scent is like, it'll be the best scent in the world.

But it hurts, knowing that it could all fall apart, that she could reject me, flick me off with just one glare, saying 'don't come near, I'm bound to be alone.'

'But I don't want you to be alone,' Id say, 'because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and a girl like you deserves attention from someone who cares, someone who loves you.'

I'd wait for her reaction, hoping she would smile, or at least give me approval through one look, and then move over to the side on the wooden bench and silently ask me to sit.

I'd sit down, smile at her and glance over her shoulder at her notebook, ask what it was she was writing. She would probably just answer with one word, 'stories, thoughts, poems, songs.' But I'd be fine with that, I wouldn't ask any further questions about it, but hope that one day in the future she'd show me.

I stand ten feet away, looking at her, admiring her. I'm nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I take one step towards her, but stop, hesitating, thinking about how to approach her, not wanting to seem challenging or be seen as a threat.

It's when the bell rings that I see her put her green messenger bag over her shoulder and walk away. I curse under my breath and go to my locker to grab my Spanish books. I unlock it, a paper falls down on the floor. I pick it up and read it.

Selena,

I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm head over heels in love with you. Everything I write is about you; every thought I have is related to you. I'm just too shy to tell you in person, too shy to even say a simple 'hello,' because my knees go weak every time I look at you. I wonder how it would be like to hold your hand, to hug you, to kiss you…

I don't expect you to come up to me and say 'I love you, too' and kiss me senseless, but I do hope that you'll give me a chance, to show you that someone is willing to sacrifice their whole life for you.

And that person is me.

Demi

I reread the letter five more times before hugging it close to my chest. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and see Mr. Green holding out a detention slip for me to take. I smile widely at him, taking the slip and then hugging him. I know he's surprised, it's not every day a student hugs a teacher, but I couldn't care less about him. All thoughts in my head are about Demi. I can't believe she feels the same way. I let go of Mr. Green and then take my bag and start running towards Demi's classroom.. As I run I hear Mr. Green mumble 'why can't everyone be that happy when I give them detention?'

--dlsg--

Demi's lesson ends in five minutes and I can't sit still. The teachers walking by look strangely at me like I'm some weirdo, but I don't care. All I'm focused on is the clock on the wall that just can't go any faster. I sigh and start to drum my fingers on the bench I'm sitting on in an unsteady rhythm. Just as I sigh for the tenth time the bell rings and I jump to my feet. The door swings open and the classroom is emptied on students, and last one out is Demi. My heart flutters when we lock eyes, and she stops in her tracks. I take a deep breath and then approach her slowly. We stare at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. I give in first.

'I, um, I got your letter.' I say with unbelievably calm voice.

'And..?' she asks, biting her lip nervously. I ignore the urge to go and kiss her right then and there and continue talking.

'And, I'm willing to give you a million chances if that's what you want.' I see her eyes light up and her lips curve into a smile.

'I-, that-, great.' She blushed over her loss of words and I can't help but smile about how adorable she is. I leaned in and kissed her cheek before offering her my hand. She took it and we intertwined our fingers as we walked down the strangely empty corridor, towards the exit, happy that love wasn't screwing us over for once.

HA! I have now proved that I can write kind of happy, right? This is happy, right? Right? I thought so. Except for the detention slip part, but what the hey. XD But I guess she just ditched detention since she walked with Demi in the ending scene… I mean, in the end. Part. Thing.

**Oh, and I wonder, when you read fanfiction and they're in their houses, do you have a special house that you think of every time you read fanfiction? I do, I seriously try to think of houses that people describe, but I always end up thinking about the same house… But I like that house, so don't blame me. XD Once again, review please. :)**


End file.
